


My Bae

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Dean is falling hard. Sam is an enabler. Cas is a pretty, pretty princess.





	My Bae

As Dean pulled back from his sneaky morning kiss Cas opened his eyes, they were unfocused but still that stunning stormy blue. Cas blinked. 

“Hello princess.” Dean smiled and lay back down next to his sort of boyfriend.

“Princess?” Cas grumbled, his voice was deeper than normal and rumbled in the quiet of the apartment. That voice did things to Dean, things that made him feel tingly and all sorts of wonderful.

“Well, I…” Dean pointed at himself, “am obviously the handsome prince.” 

Cas snorted, “Obviously,”

“And when I kissed the pretty, pretty princess, that’s you by the way.” 

“Clearly,” Cas chuckled and gestured for Dean to continue.

“...My incredibly sexy kiss woke the princess and we lived happily ever after the end.”

Cas reached forward and pulled Dean towards him, “I like the way your story ends, but if anyone’s a pretty princess, then that would be you, gorgeous.”

Their lips met and this time Cas was a willing participant. Cas’ lips were dry and slightly cracked, but so soft and pliable against Dean’s. He felt the kiss everywhere, from the tips of his toes to the follicles of his hair. Dean moaned as Cas deepened the kiss and wound his hand into Dean’s hair, caressing and sending shivers racing down his spine. 

Dean moved until their bodies pressed together from chest to groin and then curled his thigh around Cas’ hip, this inevitably slotted their cocks together, both hard and needy. 

“Dean,” Cas gasped, breaking the kiss, his eyes were all pupil and color was high on his cheeks.

They panted in unison their eyes never leaving the other. Dean was torn between kissing Cas again and not wanting to rush this. 

“Cas.” Dean said running a finger down Cas’ face, scritching the stubble when he reached it. Cas smiled and pulled back slightly tamping down the heat between them. 

“Dean I want this, but…”

“I know,” Dean agreed. He could do this, have great sex with a hot guy knowing there was a time limit, but it didn’t feel right. Cas deserved more, hell Dean deserved more.

A blast of ‘Ramble On’ broke the tension and Dean fumbled for his cell, it was Sam, of course. Dean had promised to keep in touch but had avoided calling him because he hadn’t wanted to talk about Cas. He hadn’t wanted to spoil what they had. 

Dean thumbed the answer button giving Cas a small smile. 

“Sammy.”

“It’s Sam and where the hell have you been Dean? I’ve been worried.”

Dean felt Cas scoot behind him, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom throwing Dean a wry smile and Dean couldn’t help but notice that Cas swung his hips a little more than he would normally and that his ass looked really good in those tight black boxer briefs.

“Sorry, sorry,” Dean spluttered, the last thing he wanted was to worry Sam. “I’ve met someone,” Dean said before his brain caught up.

“What, Dean," Sam said and he sounded a little judgemental "please be careful, it was only a week ago that you were getting married.”

“Would you believe me if I said this was different, if I told you that I’ve never felt this way before?”

“Dean,” Sam sighed, “this is probably a rebound thing.”

“this might be a rebound thing, I guess, but it doesn’t feel like that, I feel like…” Dean hesitated because it sounded ridiculous, but Sam was his brother and he didn’t want to have any secrets from him. “I think I’m falling in love and I don’t know whether I want to come home. I love Newquay Sam, and there's someone here who just makes me feel good, special.” Dean exhaled, it was so hard to explain.

Dean heard Sam inhale sharply, “Dean, I love you," Dean heard Sam swallow then continue, "I know that you’ve always put yourself last, why don’t you put yourself first this time. If you want to stay for a few weeks, or a few months, hell if you want to stay for good then maybe that’s what you should do. Live your life, but I want you to know that there will always be a home for you with me."

Dean felt tears well in his eyes, hot and stinging. “thanks Sam,” his whispered.

“Send me a picture of your girl.” Sam said.

Dean sniggered, “Will do bitch,”

“Jerk” Sam agreed and hung up.

When Cas came out of the bathroom Dean held up his phone and mimed taking a photo, Cas nodded in agreement. Dean took a picture with Snapchat, some strange App Sam had downloaded on his phone, Lisa had liked it because she said it had smoothed out her skin and made her look prettier. 

Dean picked a filter that gave Cas a flower crown, made his eyes look bigger and his face a little more elfin, then before Cas could object Dean sent it to Sam with the title “My Bae.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, who has commented and given these little vignettes kudos, I appreciate each and every one. 
> 
> This is part of 30day otp - destiel and today's prompt was Silly Snapchat Photo. Never used Snapchat before so had to use google and hope for the best!


End file.
